justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Ain’t My Fault
|artist = |year = 2014 |dlc = august 30, 2017 |dg = |mode = Solo |mc = |pc = to |gc = to |lc = orange |nowc = deardumb |pictos = 57 |choreo = Jerky Jessyhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BUwwM8MhGVjdqv4OhudTGoCxTFgLjE7gJ-TiYQ0/ |perf = Céline‏ Baron|from = lucy's teenage dream|difficulty = 2|effort = fun|mashup = best of jd 2015|alt = extreme|kcal = 30:00|imageBG = IMG}} "dear dumb diary" by is featured on 2015. Appearance of the Dancer The coach is a woman is based on lucy she has short brown hair a pink dress with flowers and socks. Background The background is a room with curtens and lights near the blue wall two sogers and clothes behind. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine, all of which are the same. All Gold Moves: put both hands up. Chorus slap ar gold.png.png|All Gold Moves gi22phy (1).gif|All Gold Moves in-game Trivia * On May 22, 2017, the justdancegame Facebook page posted a teaser in the form of a .gif showing part of the routine.https://www.facebook.com/justdancegame/posts/1026188250849958 * Damn is censored. * A part of the song's outro is cut, cutting it by 15 seconds. * The routine uses some of the moves from the music video. * "Well that's too bad" is not shown in the lyrics. * In the preview, a pictogram is incorrect: it says to move your arms in two clockwise circles, although the coach actually moves the left one in a counterclockwise motion. * On for some consoles, a beta version of the routine is used. In the beta version, there aren't any zooms during the chorus, there were flashing squares on the floor, there weren't any circles that flashed to the beat during the pre-choruses, and the coach originally kept her alternate color scheme at the end of the routine.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VdDzpwiczdM **Additionally, information has been found that the Beta version of the routine was rendered on March 23, 2017. The final version of the routine was rendered on May 12, 2017. * In the files, there is a pictogram named "theme_hipsdontlie_sh.png", which references Hips Don’t Lie.File:Theme_hipsdontlie_sh proof.png Gallery Game Files deardumb Cover Generic.png|''dear dumb diary'' 18869732_1376878749059004_263613315_o.png|''Just Dance Unlimited'' album coach deardumbAva.png|Avatar Screenshots Just Dance® 2017 -STEAM-2017-5-30-4-23-22.jpg|''deardumbdiary on the menu (2017) deardumbdiaryUnlimitedMenu.png|''Just Dance Unlimited'' loading screen deardumbdiarydancer chsing.png|Coach selection screen Just Dance® 20172017-5-30-19-1-40.jpg|No GUI gameplay Just Dance® 20172017-5-30-19-2-14.jpg|No GUI gameplay 2 Theme_hipsdontlie_sh_proof.png|Proof of one of the pictograms being named "theme_hipsdontlie_sh.png" Others deardumb menu.gif|''dear dumb diary'' on the Just Dance Unlimited menu (2016) aintmy on 2017 menu.gif|''dear dumb diary' on the Just Dance Unlimited menu (2017) Egyptian_girl_teaser.gif|Teaserhttps://www.facebook.com/justdancegame/posts/1026188250849958 deardumb thumb uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Pictoerr.png|Incorrect pictogram in the preview Videos Official Music Video Zara Larsson - Ain't My Fault (Official Video) Gameplays Just Dance 2016 - Ain't My Fault 5 stars Ain’t My Fault - Just Dance Unlimited Others Ain't My Fault - BETA Comparison|A comparison of the final and beta versions of the routine References Site Navigation alternate routiens ro:Ain't My Fault Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Just Dance Unlimited Exclusives Category:Shortened Songs Category:Céline Baron Category:Jerky Jessy